El ultimo año
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El ultimo año de secundaria esta por terminarse ¿Seria este el momento para declararsele a una persona?. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **El último año

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Genda x Sakuma

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 16/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**El último año**  
_(Genda Kojiro x Sakuma Jirou)_

Era el último año de secundaria en el Teikoku, no faltaba mucho para que aquellos días de instituto se convirtieran en solo recuerdos, un joven vagaba en los pasillos del poderoso instituto imperial con la mente llena de aquellas ideas.

―Genda ¿No vienes? ―preguntó un compañero aquel chico

―en un momento, se me ha olvidado algo

―podemos esperarte si quieres―detuvo el paso

―no, iré rápido, los alcanzo abajo-decía con una sonrisa el chico con el pelo marrón

Hacía ya casi 3 años que lo conocía, Jirou Sakuma, ese era su nombre, lo había conocido precisamente el primer día de clases.

Nervioso como cualquiera al entrar por primera vez a esa escuela como estudiante y aun más nervioso al no conocer a nadie, caminaba por el patio mientras veía que al parecer todos se conocían, se podían escuchar bastante claros los "Te extrañe mucho" "¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones?" "Que alegría volver a verlos", se sentía extraño ¿Acaso era el único nuevo?, estaba distraído y sin querer choco con alguien.

―disculpa no fue mi intensión―se disculpó mirando a aquel chico quien le brindaba una sonrisa

―no te preocupes ¿A qué salón vas? ―respondió un chico con un extraño parche en el ojo pero aquel chico no respondió―bueno―sonrió mirando de reojo el papel que tenía en su mano―parece que seremos compañeros, mi nombre es Sakuma ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―Genda, Kojiro Genda, un gusto en conocerte

Eso sin duda había sido amor a primera vista

―Sakuma me alegra verte de nuevo―dijo una voz cerca de los chicos quienes ya llevaban un rato platicando

―Kidou pensé que ya no venias―le sonrió el de parche―quiero presentarte a alguien, el es Genda será nuestro compañero de grupo

―un gusto en conocerte Genda-dijo aquel joven de goggles―mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou

Yuuto Kidou, sin duda la peor amenaza que ha tenido en los 3 años que siguieron, inconscientemente claro. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara Kidou siempre era el elegido, aún le dolía recordar cómo fue que se entero bueno más bien como se lo confesó el chico del parche porque de darse cuenta eso hasta la escuela entera lo había hecho ya.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ―preguntó el chico del parche en el ojo

―claro lo que quieras―sonrió Genda como siempre solía hacerlo

― ¿Puedes averiguar algo para mí?

― ¿Averiguar? ―dijo confundido el de pelo marrón

―si…bueno…se acerca el cumpleaños de Kidou y quisiera saber cómo que quiere de regalo ¿Sabes? quiero que sea muy especial

― ¿Cómo que especial? ―preguntó después de un pequeño silencio, no entendía lo que quería decir

―él me gusta―dijo de golpe―en verdad quiero que se fije en mi más que como un amigo pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso del regalo? Si no quieres está bien yo entiendo―sonrió―es raro lo sé

Aquellas palabras sí que le rompieron el alma, sabía que le gustaba pero prefería pensar que solo estaba siendo amable pero al escucharlo de su boca no había más que hacer.

―no te preocupes―sonrió aun con el nudo en la garganta―yo te ayudare

― ¿Deberás? ― lo abrazó―muchas gracias

"Lo que sea por verte feliz" pensó el chico mientras suspiraba

Y así pasaban los días simplemente mirándole de lejos, sonriendo cada vez que lo veía pasar y siendo el mejor consejero que alguien podía pedir.

―le ha gustado mucho el regalo, muchas gracias Genda, de verdad que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti, eres un gran amigo

Un gran amigo, esa frase de su boca le bastaba, verlos platicar de lejos era un tormento para pero luego miraba atentamente la sonrisa del de pelo largo, tenía un brillo en los ojos que le hacía sentirse feliz por él, estaba con la persona que quería aunque no de la forma que quería y sin importar nada prefería sufrir que verlo sufrir a él, ¿Era lo correcto? Todos los días se lo preguntaba y la respuesta que siempre encontraba era si….era lo correcto.

Aquel chico seguía caminando hacia al salón en donde había olvidado su libro de música pensando en lo que hace horas le había dicho su "Amor secreto"

―se lo diré―dijo mientras paraba de caminar

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó el de pelo marrón deteniéndose también

―a Kidou, voy a decirle lo que siento por él

El otro chico se quedó helado

―Es el último año y ya está por terminar, quizá nunca vuelva a verlo y quiero que sepa lo que siento por él―sonrió―espero tener suerte

Sin duda lo había perdido, no, ¿Cómo perder algo que no es tuyo? Se repetía una y otra vez hasta llegar al salón 212, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró para ver a alguien sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared con la cabeza baja.

― ¿Sakuma?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el chico acercándose hacia el

―Genda―se secó las lagrimas―nada ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tenias clase de música?

―olvide mi libro―se sentó a un lado― ¿Por qué lloras?

―por nada, no te preocupes―le sonrió de manera fingida

― ¿Qué paso? ―lo abrazó por los hombros―sabes que puedes contármelo, somos amigos ¿No?

El chico no pudo más y se soltó a llorar recargándose en su pecho haciendo que el otro lo abrazara con más fuerza.

―no siente nada por mi―dijo llorando―se lo he dicho todo y se ha burlado de mí, soy un idiota, no quiere volver a verme, me ha dicho que de haber sabido eso antes nunca se abría hecho mi amigo

―lo siento―dijo el chico conteniendo el enojo―pero no debes llorar por alguien así, tu eres una gran persona y no merecer esto, si no te aprecia allá él, tú debes seguir adelante, no es el único, seguro que afuera hay alguien esperándote, alguien que si te valora y que sabrá corresponder tus sentimientos

―gracias, eso en verdad me hace sentir mejor―se reincorporo para mirarlo a los ojos― ¿Por qué estas llorando tu?

―acabo de perder la clase de música―se soltó a llorar

―no creo que eso sea tan malo―dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su pecho―seguro que esto es mejor que tu clase

―seguro que si―sonrió abrazándolo de nuevo

¿Debía decirle?, ¿Debía callarse? Aquellos pensamientos se fueron cuando una mano rozo su mejilla

―gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo―dijo el de pelo largo―tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y nunca pude verlo

―me gusta verte feliz―sonrió aun llorando

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, el espacio entre ellos era cada vez menor, una sonrisa fue la señal que buscaba, Sakuma chocó su frente con la de aquel chico para sonreírle de nuevo

―estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo―habló en voz baja secándole las lagrimas―anda vamos que perderás la siguiente clase también

El chico se levanto del piso con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estaba más que nervioso

― ¿Serias capaz de darme una oportunidad?, ¿Lo harías aun sabiendo que no soy él? ―se animó a decir antes de salir del salón

―El que no seas él me alegra―sonrió

No faltaba mucho para que aquellos días de instituto se convirtieran en solo recuerdos, con esto en la mente caminaba aquel chico ahora tomado de la mano de su antes mejor amigo con esa certeza que le hacía sonreír y pensar que esos recuerdos, aquellos que tendría a partir de aquel momento serian los mejores y el tiempo, el tiempo era algo que sin duda daría miedo pero que mejor que estar con él para pasarlo.


End file.
